Del sufrimiento a la muerte
by Discendia
Summary: ¿Cuánto se sufre por no decir lo siento? Solo son dos palabras que pueden ahorrar muchas lágrimas y en este caso podrian haber salvado una vida.


Bueno este es un one shot que me apetecía escribir y que tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo

**Bueno este es un one shot que me apetecía escribir y que tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**P.D: Como siempre los personajes de Kingdom Hearts de este fic pertenecen a SquareEnix no a mi.**

**Del sufrimiento a la muerte**

Corría por los barrios bajos de la cuidad, no podía pararme porque eso haría que volviera a pensar en él. Estaba claro que él no tenía la culpa de que discutieramos, y de que yo saliera corriendo de casa. Cada vez que lo recuerdo, me arrepiento de lo que hize y quiero volver, pero mi orgullo me lo impide. Cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba. Todas las calles eran iguales menos esa, la razón; a mi derecha hay un callejón, pero no como los demás. La luz de las farolas no penetra en él, y al mirar en su interior noto un vacío dentro de mi. Tengo miedo, yo misma me repito una y otra vez "Kairi, no deberías estar aqui, vete ahora que tienes oportunidad". Mi corazón no piensa lo mismo, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que hay dentro son atraidas por la oscuridad del callejón. Mis pies se mueven y no puedo hacer nada, o tal vez es que no quiero hacer nada. Una vez me dijeron que hiciera caso a lo que dijera mi corazón; ¿Qué hago? ¿Dejo que controle mi cuerpo? ¿Dejo que me lleve dentro? Si eso dice es lo que haré, internarme en el callejón.

A cada paso que doy el poder de las tinieblas invade mi corazón pero me da igual, en este momento creo que la oscuridad puede calmarme y saber como siento pero eso es algo parecido a renunciar a la luz. Sigo avanzando con ganas de huir y continuar al mismo tiempo y ahora me doy cuenta de que no veo nada, me giro, tampoco veo la salida pero no me altero, mis ojos se acostumbraran a las tinieblas, igual que mi corazón. De repente oigo un crujido, no se exactamente de donde viene pero sea lo que sea esta en el callejón, respiro hondo y trato de no asustarme, mi mente empieza a imaginar al típico monstruo que vive debajo de la cama mas horrible que nunca y no puedo evitarlo. Con cautela me doy la vuelta, temiendo lo peor sin saber que es. Delante de mi hay unos ocho seres blancos que se mueven hipnóticamente: incoprpóreos. Retrocedo no por miedo sino porque se que no puedo hacer nada, yo solita me he metido en la oscura boca del lobo y ya es tarde para pensar que no debí haber entrado. Respiro agitadamente, mi corazón late mas deprisa que nunca, no intento invocar a la llave espada, se que no vendrá, estoy llena de oscuridad, la luz de mi corazón se desvanece por momentos, no merezco ser una Princesa del Corazón.

Mis manos tocan una pared de ladrillos,el final del callejón. Los ocho umbríos me rodean en semicirculo impiendo que me mueva. Veo que se agachan, cierro los ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir me encuentro tumbada en el suelo con los incorporeos encima de mi cuerpo. Gasto mis fuerzas en intentar escapar pero pesan demasiado, no puedo moverme. Pero he aprendido algo de todo esto: la oscuridad es traicionera, nunca hay que confiar en ella.

Se que este el mi fin, que mi historia ha terminado y nadie sabrá como fue el final del cuento. Aunque lo que más me preocupa es que nunca voy a volver a casa a pedirte perdón, nunca volveré a verte, y eso hace que las lágrimas empiezen a caer de mis ojos, siento que nunca he sufrido más que ahora. Se que nunca oiras esto pero esa voz que decía que saliera de allí era la tuya, siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, siempre fuiste el que me daba la esperanza y me contagiaba la alegría cuando estaba triste, siempre fuiste la luz que me guiaba en la vida, siempre has sido muy especial para mi, siempre tú.

Y antes de que todo acabe, antes de que mi corazón se pare eternamente, pienso en ti, en tus ojos azules y tu pelo alborotado, en lo hiciste por mi hace años y con mi ultimo hilo de voz te digo:

-Sora, lo siento.

**Lo sé, es muy corto y también muy malo, a mi no me acaba de convencer como me ha quedado. Pero he intentado hacerlo bien aunque sea imposible. Para los que quieran saber como se me ocurrió "esta cosa" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) fue una noche que iba corriendo por la calle y vi un callejón con las luces fundidas. Menuda forma mas rara de encontrar la inspiración ¿no?**

**Y por último los agradecimientos.**

**Gracias a todos los que habeís leido "esta cosa", pienso que sería un milagro que alguien me dejara un review diciendo que le ha gustado.**

**Y especialmente me gustaría darle las gracias a SoritaK por apoyarme y ser quien es: una persona increible.**


End file.
